


What's in a name?

by pixelbeats



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Greed-centric, platonic relationship but can be romantic if you squint, protect the hedgehog!, slight swearing (but that's Licht being Licht)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbeats/pseuds/pixelbeats
Summary: It is said that Servamps are sins and Eves are their reason.After their contract item is damaged, Lawless seems more spaced out than usual and what's wrong with his hearing?(( Rated T for swearing ))





	What's in a name?

It begins as nothing more than static, a constant low buzz that muffles through conversations. Never impeding, but enough to cause a sense of unease that sets his teeth on edge. 

His Eve spends the late morning till the afternoon practicing behind the ivory keys, spawning numerous melodies with a flourish of angelic white wings that sprout from his back. The music seems to overpower the noise and settle the tightness in his gut so Lawless leaves it at that. 

He stretches his long limbs out across the bedspread in their hotel room, his bracelets clinking together as he releases an exhale. The many adornments from previous contracts still grace his body and he acknowledges them briefly before dropping his gaze to his left.

The name tag, once pristine with its jagged lettering, sits beside him. The clean slice of Tsubaki’s blade has left it in two halves along with the remains of chain that is still halfheartedly looped through the hole. Lawless reaches out a hand towards the item only to stop just above it as though touching it will somehow burn him. 

Perhaps it will. Perhaps it will make this whole ordeal real. 

With a withering glance, he turns away from that whole side of the bed, tucking his feet closer to his torso as the final notes of a nameless waltz echo through his mind. 

===

“Rotten hedgehog, are you listening to me?!” There’s a note of frustration that always accompanies any sentence Licht directs to his Servamp.

His reaction speed seem to be off as well, the vampire notes with a frown as he finally draws his eyes up at the human. Lawless quickly recovers, face splitting into a cheeky grin. 

“Of course, angel-chan. I wouldn’t miss the concert on Friday. How could I not witness such a cool angel’s performance!” Lawless is nothing if not an actor, striking dramatic poses from his seated position below. 

“Thursday.” 

“?” Lawless pauses to give the young pianist a quirk of his head in reply before- “Oh.”

“Shitty hedgehog, you demons have no brain cells left. I don’t want your evil anywhere near my light. I just don’t want you running off to who knows where and ruining my concert with this stupid distance limit.” Licht glares at him from the stage where his rehearsal has just wrapped up. Lawless adjusts his glasses from the front row of seats. He knows there will be an empty seat towards the middle specifically saved for him as usual but he chooses not to comment on it. 

He knows it’ll save him a roundhouse kick to his side. And while he does love to rile up the eighteen year old, the wounds from his time in Tsubaki’s captivity are still tender. As it is, the makeup department has their hands full making sure the prodigy is spotless for his concert. 

Krantz even made it very clear that any roughhousing is to be postponed till after the concert, though he knows even asking for that might not be enough to keep the two from wrecking one or two walls. Adding in the now rising hum that is droning on in his ears and Lawless is undeniably squirmy. The need to do something, run, walk, scream, punch something seethes beneath his skin and makes his head pound. 

“Oy! H̷̢̭̩͇̄̽̆̈́͂̈ȳ̴͕̱͓̬̳̞̩̙̐͂̈̚ḑ̴̨͖͒e̶͙͆̈̿ Rotten hedgehog, don’t ignore me!” Licht’s Lead glows its signature color as his hands stuff themselves into the pocket of his suit pants. His eyes seem to bleed blue under the spotlight but for all of his rage, Lawless just looks lost. 

The sentence fragments in his mind, the thrum cleaving the syllables like a record scratch. The new sensation doesn’t sit well in his mind and numbness shoots down his spine and out through his body. 

It’s wrong, it’s all _wrong_. 

Lawless somehow gathers his feet beneath his body and jolts up from his seat. If he can hear the cursed expletives shouted at his retreating back, it’s lost underneath this new wave of sound.

===

Lawless skips his part-time jobs for the next two days, mainly dozing through the day and drifting aimlessly at night. He doesn’t remember ever sleeping this much but that’s only another oddity to add to the growing list. 

The blank stares are more concerning as they increase in length with the vampire only snapping out of it with a jump. 

There’s a thought to go see his brother; surely he’d have some clue as to what was wrong with him. But then, there’s a part of him, somewhere deep within, that second guesses him. Nothing is wrong, there’s no need to see Sleepy Ash. Nothing is wrong. 

The rest of the day is spent in his animal form, sneaking occasional snacks from the hordes of gifts and letters sent to the talented pianist. While Kranz tended to be very thorough in going through the fan offering’s to his angel, the schedule for the concert was spreading him a little too thin to deal with them at the moment.

The battle between Servamps and the subsequent kidnapping of the celebrity had certainly put a damper on their tour but the manager seemed to be pretty set in making this show go off without a hitch. That put the shifting through gifts on hold, but that wasn’t going to stop Lawless. 

There were perks of being an immortal vampire after all. 

===

The static only seems to grow louder and louder as the days go by. While Lawless used to be consumed by sleeping, now it eludes him as he groggily stares down the hotel wall. It has yet to yield answers and the vampire stalks about the room to dispel the energy bubbling in his blood. 

His frequent shifts from one extreme to the next have him yelling at anyone who draws near, his personality as prickly as his animal forms suggests. And while his subclass and Kranz are used to his bouts of childish outrage and tantrums, there’s a heated edge to his voice that even he doesn’t recognize. Thus, he’s been resigned to the hotel room for the night while the concert is underway. Grounded, more like. 

Lawless gradually grows stir-crazy within the four walls, frequently pulling at his blonde hair while he paces like a trapped predator in a cage. 

The analogy isn’t that far off as his bloodlust sharpens at the thought of escaping into the night. There’s very little that could stop him. With his trusty rapier in hand, not even Gil could hold him back for long. Then, it would be child’s play to strike out at--

He shakes his head until the phantom blood vanishes from his vision, tossing the materialized rapier that he’d created with a thought. It goes back to where it belongs and he sinks onto the bed with his head in his hands. 

The chance to go see his siblings is out of the question now, there’s too many variables and he’s not sure he could make it to the Sloth pair’s house anyways. Bodies littering the streets and the blood smelling of iron invades his thoughts, accompanied by the ever present hum that now sounds faintly like gargled screams. Static clings to the edges of his vision; there’s blood, so much blood. 

Then Licht slams the door shut behind him and the world dims down to the two of them again. He’s already tossed the suit jacket to the floor and takes a moment to run his fingers through his mostly black hair till it’s back in his face. 

He eyes Lawless from across the room with his usual scowl, though there’s a hint of surprise in his expression as though he didn’t expect the vampire to stay. Licht loosens his tie and Lawless’ eyes follow the movement. The thump of coursing blood echoes through the room with its staticy undercurrent. 

It has been a while since the vampire last tasted the blood of his Eve and now his eyes feel locked on the patch of skin revealed from the white button-down. He imagines sinking his fangs into that pale skin, watching the way the blood would spill down his neck till it dyed his outfit, the exquisite way it would roll down his tongue to his parched throat.

Not even Shakespeare could describe the ecstasy of such a taste as words could never capture the wonder that is his Eve’s life. He doesn’t even realize he’s moved until Licht is only a few feet away.

“I don’t even want to know the stupidity going through your mind, you demon.” Lawless expects a kick but instead finds Licht staring him down with a set line of his jaw. “What’s wrong with you?”

_Where do I begin_, is his first thought, snorting at the question as he scratches the back of his head. A sarcastic reply sits on the end of his tongue, quick to spout back sass with his own brand of theatrical flair. Instead, he goes another route. 

“What’cha mean, angel cakes? You’re the one with your panties in a twist. _‘Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind.’_” There’s a moment of silence that stretches on with Licht’s eyes burrowing into the vampires. Unfortunately for the sin of Greed, he doesn’t take the bait.

“You can’t hide lies from a being such as I. Do you understand why, you scum? Because I am an-”

“Angel! Yeah, yeah I know. Angel-chan is the greatest, the most wonderful angel sent down to earth. We are not worthy!” Lawless drawls, adding just a bit too much enthusiasm to the praise as he gestures wildly with his hands. 

His Eve snatches a wrist from the air, boxing in close to the Servamp that automatically leans back in surprise. With every step forward from the human, Lawless takes one backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. A harsh shove sends the vampire sprawling onto the soft surface, blinking up at Licht in confusion. 

“H̷̢̭̩͇̄̽̆̈́͂̈ȳ̴͕̱͓̬̳̞̩̙̐͂̈̚ḑ̴̨͖͒e̶͙͆̈̿ Stop screwing around and tell me! This is a direct order, you shitty hedgehog.” The beginning of the sentence still ripples and leaves a disjointed mass of sound that never reach Lawless. His chest responds in kind, tightening and leaving an unexplainable weight that has nothing to do with the pianist that grips at his scarf and front of his vest. “What is it, H̷̢̭̩͇̄̽̆̈́͂̈ȳ̴͕̱͓̬̳̞̩̙̐͂̈̚ḑ̴̨͖͒e̶͙͆̈̿?!”

“My name,” comes the soft reply, nearly unheard if not for how close Licht is sneering in his face. “I can’t hear my name.”

Licht’s eyebrows furrow in response, only just so loosening his grip on the Servamp to get a proper look at his face. Tears gather at the edge of the vampire’s eyes unbidden and they soon run down his cheeks without warning. 

“You can’t hear your name?” Licht’s voice is nearly monotone, like a fact rather than a question, and Lawless doesn’t know if that’s better than the disbelief or anger he expected. 

He only gives a slight nod, not trusting his voice. The tears don’t seem to end as they rain down his face, catching on his glasses that lay crooked on his face from the fall. He doesn’t attempt to right them as his hands shake at his sides, indecisive between gripping the sheets or the angel in front of him. 

The decision is made for him as Licht releases the vampire, clambering off the other and walking away. Lawless doesn’t move from his spot, his sobs and animalistic squeaks now mixing as he continues to cry. He can’t seem to turn it off and now that his Eve is gone, there’s no reason not to lose himself in the sadness. 

There’s a shuffle and then Licht reappears by his side with a hard crease in his brow. He thrusts something into the Servamp’s hand and the metal clinks together. Lawless’ eyes shoot open wide as his item presses into the palm of his hand. 

“You’re a fool if you think some demon can overwrite a name given to you by a blessed being like myself.” Greed’s Eve states, pouting with the way his mouth twists. ”Don’t forget you’re mine, idiot hedgehog.” 

The metal feels warm against his skin as he brings it into sight, following the engraved writing with his eyes despite the split. Lawless starts to trace it with his finger as the tears finally seem to stop. He gazes up at his Eve in awe, the static finally ebbing away and the noises in his head finally silenced.

“Licht.” 

“Hyde.” 

A real smile pulls at his lips and Hyde rocks himself up into a sitting position to properly face his human. 

“Didn’t know you actually cared about little ole me, Licht-tan. You do have a heart, angel!” The energy and bubbly personality burst back to life as Hyde rocks back and forth.

“Go and die, you shitty hedgehog! Rot in the gutters, vermin!” A Lead-infused kick strikes Hyde firmly in the chest, sending him flying into the closest wall. Debris and chunks of wall plaster crumble upon his impact, adding another expensive cost that Kranz is sure to scold them for later. 

But for now there’s the sound of laughter and joy that quickly turns to half-hearted whiny cries as the Eve cusses him out in multiple languages. And, if the following morning Hyde spends the early hours of daylight curled against his Eve’s side with his item tucked against him, then no one chooses to comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Releasing all the jin had to have had some damage to Hyde and I love the excuse to write about my favorite bois. Sorry if they're a bit OOC, it's my first time writing a Servamp piece. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
